


Patrick Brewer is a Little Shit

by thisisfromawhileago



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Open Mic Night, Serenade, boys being little shits, shits and giggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisfromawhileago/pseuds/thisisfromawhileago
Summary: David knew that Patrick was a little shit. He teased and baited David all the damn time, and it’s not like David didn’t deserve it. David gave it right back just the same.





	Patrick Brewer is a Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

> A thought I had while on a road trip a while back.

# Patrick Brewer is a Little Shit.

* * *

David knew that Patrick was a little shit. He teased and baited David all the damn time, and it’s not like David didn’t deserve it. David gave it right back just the same. This was how their relationship went. Both in the business and romantic part of their lives. But after the first open mic night, and Patrick serenading him with an acoustic version of The Best, David came to expect a certain type of serenade at every open mic.

David should have known better. He should have known Patrick would know that David had high expectations when it came to singing in public and that was David’s first mistake. Patrick liked to ease David into a false security and then strike when he least expected it. 

Their second open mic night had Patrick singing an acoustic version of Mariah Carey's Thank God I Found You. And although it wasn't a song David would have chosen to be sung to, he cried. Later that night Patrick was graciously rewarded, after David made him promise he could create a playlist for appropriate open mic songs. 

Their third open mic night had Patrick singing Ben Platt's Temporary Love, and while it wasn't on the David approved playlist, David couldn't keep his eyes off Patrick through the whole song. And after making Patrick promise he wouldn't stray too far from the approved song list, he was once again graciously rewarded.

Which brings them to tonight. Rose Apothecary's fourth open mic night. David heard Patrick practicing through out the week, so David was prepared and knew what song Patrick was planning to sing to him tonight. 

But Patrick Brewer is a little shit, and likes to tease and bait David into a false sense of security. 

_“Welcome once again to our open mic night. David and I are glad everyone could come out tonight. Let’s get this night started. As you all know, I'd like to dedicate this first song to the very special David Rose. There he is right over there. Can’t miss him. Anyways here’s Wonderwall.”_

David should have known better. The town loved Patrick's version of Wonderwall, and it somehow turned into a sing along instead of a solo performance. Not that David would have known, for as soon as Patrick started the first note, he was grabbing the closest bottle of wine and was already out the door. 

Both men slept alone that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: @fromawhileago / @writingwhileago  
Tumblr: thisisfromawhileago


End file.
